


Hella Gay One-Shots (Mainly Datrick)

by BooksAmeliaD (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BooksAmeliaD





	

The only times Patrick and Dallon have not thought their friends were idiots was when their friends were helping them plan Ashleys, or Halsey as she likes to be called, birthday party. They actually had good ideas, like doing things in reference to a album that she made and is out for the world to see but she won't do tours. Another one was to give her scissors and a 500 dollar gift card to a hair she store, with all of them pitching in money.

When Halsey came and they had the party, after it was over she tearfully told them that this is the best party and birthday that she's ever had. All of them hugged her and they all fell, making a dogpile but that was okay.

Because they made their friend happy and that made them happy.


End file.
